With Tooth and Nail
by Damien'sOmen
Summary: Sasuke is part of the Uchiha Clan, a mafia style trafficing crew. Naruto is part of the Uzumaki Tribe, the Uchiha rival streetgang. What'll happen when these two enemies fall for eachother? SasuNaru, NaruSasu, KakaIru, IruKaka, and a few others. AUNYC.
1. RunIn

**With Tooth and Nail: Intro.**

_This is not really the first chapter for WTAN; I just wanted to introduce you all to it to see what your thoughts would be. _

_Hope you like this and even get interested._

**Intro**

000

Sasuke Uchiha chose the late hour of 12 o'clock midnight to go walking through the streets of New York.

All was quiet where he walked, if you ignored the distant sounds of gunshots, cars wrecking, and people screaming. He knew it wasn't safe to walk 'round the grungy parts of his beloved city, so he instead strutted through the main streets.

'Maybe I'll go to Central Park…' he thought to himself, his head bowed, his black bangs masking his dark eyes.

He sighed and stopped his tracks. He threw his face towards the sky as the supposedly last snowflakes of the winter were falling, swirling around him. The cool breeze blew through and around his black, pinstriped suit, chilling his seventeen year old body.

He didn't realize how cold it was until now. Okay, maybe he wasn't going to the Park tonight.

He decided he would just walk back home instead.

Little to Sasuke's knowledge, however, he would run into fate in less than seven minutes.

000

Naruto ran as fast as his thin legs would carry him, the cold air whipping and stinging his bare arms and exposed collar. His cheeks were beet red from running and cold, and his blue eyes watered. Regardless, he was taking off like a madman from his pursuer.

"You little sonofabitch!! Give me back what you stole!! When I catch you, I'll kill you!" the older, angered man screamed at Naruto's back.

Naruto looked behind him for a brief second. 'Shit, I don't think I'll make it…this guy's fast.'

He rounded a corner into the main streets, and suddenly, as if a truck had hit him, he collided with another body and was thrown backwards onto his rear.

"Oww!" He moaned, rubbing his backside. He looked up and saw his run-in doing the same, looking back at him through squinted eyes.

"Hey," The other boy said, standing up. "You-."

Naruto shook his head and squeaked as his chaser grabbed a tight hold on the back of his neck, finally having caught up with him.

"I've got you now, you little thieving faggot." The older man breathed into Naruto's face, the air making him want to choke.

"Get off! Help, man, he's gonna kill me! I didn't even do nothin' and he's gonna kill my ass!" The little blonde pleaded with the black haired youth.

The other kid looked at him for a second with unreadable eyes and then looked up at the man.

"Let him go." He said simply.

The old man faltered for a minute. "What?"

"He tells me you're gonna kill him. Let him go."

"No way, I'm not gonna kill 'im, the little bitch just stole from me! I'm takin' 'im to the cops, that's all." A wry grin spread across his bearded face.

Sasuke wasn't convinced. He was more inclined to believe the pretty blonde boy begging at his feet.

"Don't let him get me, c'mon!!" He cried as he was getting dragged away. His eyes widened when he saw the black haired boy reach for a pocket.

Not a millisecond passed by when the in one swift movement, the old man dropped to the ground like a fly. Naruto's eyes widened even more so when he saw what the other boy was putting back in his pocket.

A switch blade! The suit-wearing punk had shanked him right in the heart! Naruto, unwavered by the violence jumped up and smiled wide, amazed at the other boy's skills.

"Wow! You-that was awesome!" He yelped in excitement.

The other boy shrugged. "I don't like when people don't listen to me. Now c'mon, let's get outta here before someone sees."

Violent? Quick thinking? Gorgeous? The boy was a man after his own heart thought Naruto.

He shook his blonde head and sped off after the quickly retreating saviour.

All Sasuke was thinking as he walked briskly along was of the pretty blonde boy's clothing; all he wore was a dark green wife-beater with a red swirl design on the chest, some old, rather baggy black jeans, and a pair of tattered old chucks. Surely the boy was freezing?

Sasuke would tend to that in some way, he was sure.

000

_So, what'd you think, did I move to fast? I wanted them to have met right away, you know, not to have drug their distance time for too long. I don't know. Well, if you want more, tell me, if you don't…I'll probably keep updating anyway. Thanks._


	2. From Now on We Meet in Secret

**From Now on We Meet in Secret**

_This is the KakaIru chapter. Kakashi is a trafficker for the Uchiha Clan, while Iruka does the same for the Uzumaki Tribe. Kakashi and Iruka already know each other, so this isn't a first meeting for them, but they aren't lovers yet. The title is supposed to be about their meetings which were already done in secret to begin with._

_So, hopefully this'll get all you Naruto lovers interested…hopefully…_

_I know I should be working on other fics rather than starting up new ones, but eh, you can't really resist, now can you?_

_I'll shut up now._

000

Kakashi's heart thudded hard in his thin chest. It did that every time he was going to secretly meet up with Iruka, the man he was supposed to be great enemies with, the man he was head-over-heels in love with.

He smiled through his thin lips, a wry but genuine smile.

He was a tall, lanky figure. He wore a pin-stripe suit jacket with a white button-up shirt and black tie underneath. He wore tight black jeans with flared-out bottoms that pretty much engulfed his old sneakers. His long-fingered hands were covered by black fingerless gloves.

A special headband rested across his left, scarred eye, which had been damaged in an annual battle royale that the rival teams always held in Central Park; most dangerous night of the year, they called it.

The headband was important to the Uchiha Clan. Only those considered 'higher up' were allowed to have one, and he was one of the lucky boys. It was a dark blue headband with a metal plate on which the Uchiha fan was engraved. The Uzumaki headband was the same, only a lighter blue with a whirlpool swirl.

Needless to say, he wore his band with great pride.

He walked on along the darkened streets lit only by random streetlights every now and then. A few passing people cast stares upon him as he went by them, giving them the stares right back. He knew he was strange looking, but also damned fine, too. He admitted this happily on numerous occasions, getting comments made about him, but only laughs from his (secretly) beloved Iruka.

Speaking of Iruka, his mind brought up, he would admit his feelings to Iruka tonight, change the subject on him and surprise him. Hopefully, it'd be for the good. He'd never seen any hints before of Iruka even so much as looking at him that way…he must've been blind.

No matter, he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

000

Iruka shivered. It was cold tonight, but then again, it was in the middle of Winter, almost Christmas! He was inwardly excited. Not at just that, but that he was going to meet up again with Kakashi, even if it was in secret. He laughed lightly just thinking about it. He loved Kakashi more than anything, despite the horrid fact that he was supposed to hate him, along with the rest of the Tribe. But who was he to hate? Sure, he had been given that scar across his face by one of the Tribe's members in one of the battle royales, but he just couldn't bring himself to hate, especially Kakashi. Unlike some people, he forgave.

He adjusted his headband.

He shivered again, breathing out the cool night air, mist blowing out of his nostrils like a dragon.

He lifted his sleeves and checked his wrist watch. Damn, Kakashi was late again. Oh well, as long as he showed up.

He was nervous. More nervous than he'd ever been in his life, because he decided that this was the night, the meeting, when he'd admit his real feelings to Kakashi. He was so scared of not knowing how Kakashi would react. Would he hit him? Would he yell? Worst of all, would he denounce their friendship and never want to see him again?

He didn't know what to think.

Other than himself and a few passing cars, the streets were empty. Good, that's how he and Kakashi liked their secret meetings; small, unwitnessed, and unknown entirely. He looked down at the snow underneath his shoes. It was white and almost untouched. He smiled at the serene beauty.

Iruka brought his head up though when he heard light footsteps approach him. A dark, tall figure with messy white hair emerged from the darkness. His heart skipped a beat and his smile widened.

He lifted his arm and waved wildly, unable to keep the grin from his face.

"Kakashi!!" He practically ran towards the man.

Kakashi grabbed Iruka's shoulder and gently placed a finger on the smaller man's lips.

"Shh…you never know if someone's watching."

Iruka blushed, not only at the fact that he forgot their rules, but also because Kakashi was touching him.

Kakashi's eyes closed and he grinned that devilish grin. "So," he started, removing his finger. "How's your disciple?"

Iruka shrugged. "He's doing good, a little headstrong, but he's a good boy. Knows what he's doing…most of the time. And yours?"

Kakashi shrugged as well. "He's been a little depressed lately, but I think he's fine. Just teenage problems, that's all."

"Ah."

Iruka looked away from Kakashi and at the sky, a thoughtful looks splayed across his soft features. Kakashi stared, the gentle snowfall landing on and around Iruka. The streetlamp's light illuminated the whole scene.

This was it, now or never. Nerves, however, took over him.

Instead, he asked, "What're you thinking about?"

Iruka snapped back to attention. "Hm? Oh, just that I wonder how Naruto and Sasuke would get along if they ever met. Do you think they'd hate each other right away? Do you even think they know who the other is?"

Kakashi shrugged again, closing his eyes. "I don't know, probably not. But, judging from their characters, I'm sure they'd be good friends. Now if only their families would get along…Itachi's not helping Sasuke either, what, with his hate-teaching and all."

The two men sighed and looked up at the dark city-lit sky simultaneously.

Unbeknownst to the other, their hearts were beating fast and their stomachs twitched painfully, nervously.

Kakashi, unable to take it anymore, faced the up-looking Iruka, and in a split second, grabbed the other man's face. He held it for a minute, much to Iruka's great surprise and fright, and then leaned down, pressing his lips to Iruka's.

Kakashi's were cold, but Iruka's lips were warm and soft, and they tasted of strawberries for some reason. Maybe he'd eaten some of them earlier…

Kakashi's blue eyes widened when he felt Iruka press into the kiss, desperate almost to do so. In response, Kakashi pressed back, pulling Iruka's cold body close to his in a tight embrace. Iruka latched on as well.

The two newfound lovers held each other like that in the chilly December air as the white and gray snow fell all around them. It was a picture to put in a frame.

000

_Light, shounen-ai chapter, but hey, I wanted to do something nice for once. Don't worry, violence fans, it gets darker from here._

_Much Love._

_DJM._


End file.
